L'invention de la mémoire
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Thomas bondit hors de son lit et toisa son père, celui qui ne le comprenait jamais, pour lui répliquer froidement qu'il était... "Con! T'es qu'un pauvre con! Je me demande même comment papa t'aime, toi!". Draco et Harry plongés dans les affres d'un ado.


**Je suis vraiment blamâble pour vous publier de telles sottises. Faut que je m'arrête! Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me dire que je fais chier tout le monde et ne rends service à personne en publiant un truc aussi con?**

**L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Tama, Kiko, Shy, inci, Pad', ceci est pour vous. Inci, tu remarqueras que j'ai beaucoup pompé de ton Os guimauve. M'en veux pas, il m'a laissé un sourire banane sur les lèvres. Kiko, I luv u. Tama, je te conseille de boire beaucoup de piquette avant de lire. Ca passera mieux! Shyu, cet Os là vaut pas le coup, sans mentir ni vouloir faire de la fausse modestie. Et PAd'! Gros boujoux!**

**OoO**

Le jeune Thomas beugla qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Harry et Draco en restèrent coi, devant cet adolescent d'ordinaire si renfermé. Draco, en particulier, fut tenté de lui envoyer la casserole qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un regard de son compagnon le dissuada d'attenter malencontreusement à la vie de leur fils.

"Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça!" se contenta-t-il de dire en serrant dans son poing le manche de la casserole, tandis qu'Harry lui tapotait lamentablement l'épaule.

Thomas, brandissant sa guitare très haut -trop près de la lampe au goût de son père médiateur-, lui répondit qu'il en avait rien à branler, qu'il allait foutre le camp, et qu'il en avait ras-le-cul qu'on lui interdise de fréquenter Severus.

"Ca va pas, la tête?!?" hurla Malefoy en pointant agressivement la casserole sur son fils, tel un index accusateur.

Thomas bondit hors de son lit et toisa son père, celui qui ne le comprenait jamais, pour lui répliquer froidement qu'il était...

"Con! T'es qu'un pauvre con! Je me demande même comment papa t'aime, toi!"

Draco serra les dents et grinça, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres:

"Tu dépasses les bornes! Encore un mot et je te prive de cours de guitare pour un mois!"

"Je me casse, crétin!"

"Hors de question!"

"Je fais ce que je veux!"

"Pas sous mon toit!..."

Draco sentit un regard assez lourd à côté de lui. Il vit Harry hausser un sourcil.

"Pas sous notre toit!" reprit-il, plus fort.

Thomas lui tira la langue et transplana dans un "pop". Dans la chambre soudain vide résonna un écho étrange. Les deux adultes soupirèrent presque de concert. Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à bascule près duquel il était posté. Il se prit le menton dans la main, et contempla le vide soudain. Les draps étaient encore défaits, en dépit de toutes leurs tentatives de montrer à leur enfant comment faire son lit proprement le matin. Un vieux walkman traînait par terre, sur un exemplaire de "The road" de Kerouac, aux feuillets pliés, jaunis et tâchés de petites gouttes de jus de citrouille séchés. Un peu plus loin, de vieilles cigarettes américaines, un balai qu'ils lui avaient offert pour ses seize ans, bien usé.

Draco tourna en rond, tapotant la casserole contre son menton, l'air aussi furieux que loresque Thomas avait annonçé qu'il comptait devenir écrivain. Draco savait combien ce rêve était illusoire, et traître. Ecrivain! Et puis quoi, encore.

Harry continua à promener son regard au hasard des objets qui dessinaient peu à peu le corps de son fils adoré dans cette chambre. Le vieux nounours vert, informe et borgne que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert quand il avait quatre mois. Il s'en servait régulièrement comme un défouloir, et le soir, après l'avoir cogné de toutes ses forces dans son ardeur rebelle, il s'endormait en le serrant contre sa poitrine. Et puis ce poster des Harpyes, offert par sa première petite amie, deux jours avant qu'il n'annonçe à Draco qu'il voulait la quitter sans la faire trop souffrir. Draco et lui avaient échaffaudé un plan infaillible. Qui s'était révélé être un fiasco de grande envergure, la petite copine ayant été jusqu'à tenter de se suicider sur leur pallier.

Et cette écharpe toute douce, qui avait appartenu à Harry, qu'il croyait perdue. Elle pendait là, sur le dossier de la chaise devant le bureau ployant sous un fouilli d'affaires tout autant inutiles que précieuses. Cette montre à gousset, qu'il tenait en suspens, quand il s'ennuyait, et faisait balancer mollement. Le vieux parapluie de Charlie, qui ne servait à rien parce que brûlé par endroits. Et cette pile de cours mal pris, aux dessins assassins contre Severus, que Draco n'avait jamais vus (Harry était le seul être autorisé à entrer dans cette chambre depuis quelques mois. Il avait pu jeter un coup d'oeil sur les oeuvres picturales de son fils, qu'il avait d'abord crues assez normales.).

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour qu'il devienne comme ça! Et pas n'importe qui, en plus! Ce vieux gâteux impuissant! Il est pédé! Notre fils est pédé!"

Draco se plaqua les mains sur les hanches en levant les yeux au ciel. Son tablier était très mignon, ainsi enrobé autour de son corps de trentenaire. Harry poursuivit sa visite.

Un jeu d'échec trônait encore sur l'ampificateur, d'une partie qu'il avait joué avec son cousin Jack Weasley. Il avait encore perdu, à voir comment certaines pièces avaient été jetées par terre, déchues. Quant à ca ficus marocinus, une espèce rare de plante carnivore, qui ronflait à côté d'une cage à souris vide, si Draco n'avait pas été emballé par la façon particulièrement atroce dont les souris se faisaient dévorer par l'affreux végétal, il y a bien longtemps qu'Harry l'aurait jeté.

"Severus! Mais je comprends pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il trouve à Severus?!?" Draco s'était assis sur le lit, les yeux à la fois perdus dans une interrogation intense et une sorte de dégoût très prononcé.

Derrière l'étagère où il avait rassemblé ses différents journaux intimes - tous accessibles au biais d'une seule et même clé, que le hibou de Luna avait un jour avalé par mégarde - il y avait sa réserve de liqueurs. Draco n'en savait rien, nourrissant pour l'alcool une abomination innomable. Harry en avait discuté avec son fils, seul à seul. Thomas avait argué que dans une maison de pédés, il en avait besoin. Harry n'avait pas trouvé cela pertinent. Thomas lui avait rappelé que sans alcool, il n'aurait jamais grandi dans un tel trou. Pas faux. Draco et Harry n'avait pu se trouver sans se trouver ridicules que grâce aux effets inhibiteurs de l'ethanol. Dans toutes les histoires d'amour et de haine, il en allait ainsi. L'alcool était l'agent matrimonial par excellence.

"Dire que notre fils se fait défoncer le fion par un type qui a été notre prof quand on n'avait pas encore de poils dans le slip!" s'emporta Draco en se plaquant les mains sur la tête (la casserole tomba par terre dans un bruit désagréable.).

Et cette jolie culotte de fille qu'il avait accroché à son mur. En dentelle, avec un flot rouge au centre. Des punaises sur les côtés. Et ce dans un coeur de boîtes de cigarettes vides accrochées tout autour. Cette année-là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay. Enfin, bi. Enfin, pas attiré par toutes les filles. Pas non plus attiré par tous les garçons. Pas si homo. Pas pédale non plus, il n'écoutait pas du Elton John, ni du Robbie Williams. Ni les Bizzar' Sisters. Bi... Non, gay, fatalement. Il avait griffoné "Severus" sur toutes les feuilles de PQ, trois semaines après avoir décoré son mur de ces vulgarités toutes adolescentes.

Sans parler des capotes.

"Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible, par Merlin?!? C'est impensable! C'est un cauchemar! Ce môme va me tuer!"

Et cette partition de Chopin. Thomas avait été contaminé par la musique depuis que Blaise l'avait emmené à un concert de classique, tout petit. Blaise, sacré parrain. Il se proposait toujours de garder le petit quand Malefoy et Harry partaient en mission à l'étranger. Ils les retrouvaient tous deux allongés l'un contre l'autre, un plat de couscous à peine entamé, des miettes de cookies partout autour du vieux canapé de Blaise. Et le parc. Thomas batifolait dans les jeux, heureux, les joues rosies, les yeux brillants, tandis que Blaise batifolait avec les nounous derrière les buissons. Blaise aimait la musique, probablement parce que les pianistes étaient de très belles Russes, ou de jolies Japonaises. Il aimait la musique de leurs doigts délicats, de leurs seins menus, de leurs tailles fines et de leurs robes de satin. Thomas aimait plutôt les pianos.

Il ne restait rien de son premier piano, que Draco avait vendu quand Thomas avait arrêté, par dépit. Draco aimait aussi la musique. Il aimait son fils. Il avait été très déçu. Et vint la guitare, la bonne, la vraie, la sèche, celle qui parlait juste au coeur, sans les grands airs des mélodies pianotées sur des blanches et des noires. La guitare, c'était la bohême, la vieille du rock, celle qui épatait les filles, qui inspirait le respect des potes. Et celle qui enquiquinait son père qui ne le comprenait plus. Harry, en revanche, aimait bien, la guitare.

"Harry! Tu m'écoutes?!?"

"Oui?" demanda Harry, évasivement, découvrant Draco, rouge comme une tomate, gonflé comme une soupape, la bouche tordue en un rictus de colère. Colère toute parentale.

"On fait quoi, là?!? Faut aller le chercher, ce petit morveux! C'est du viol! Severus va le violer et toi, tu rêvasses!"

Harry se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il colla son corps contre celui de son mari et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Tu fous quoi, là! Je te signale qu'on a un fils en cavale!"

Harry força, il poussa Draco de tout son poids sur le lit et ils tombèrent tous deux, Draco hurlant et se débattant comme un diable. Le lit était moelleux.

"Harry, bordel! C'est pas le moment! Il va..."

Lèvres contre lèvres, le vieux remède, celui qu'ils connaissaient tous deux par coeur, du bout des ans, qu'ils avaient répété un bon nombres de fois. Corps contre corps, qu'ils pratiquaient avec de plus en plus de subtilité, de plus en plus de sensualité. Et peau contre peau, les doigts entre les doigts, les yeux contre les yeux.

"Potter, tu m'emmerdes, je suis pas d'humeur! Ton fils vient de disparaître sous tes yeux, et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est à baiser."

"Non, pas baiser, Draco..." souffla Harry en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la furie.

Draco demeura interdit, tout d'un coup. Il se calma d'un coup. Le silence résonna quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par balbutier, un peu perplexe:

"On fout quoi, là?"

Harry soupira, et son souffle chaud caressa le cou de Draco, qui tressaillit.

"On attend qu'il revienne, avec Severus."

"QUOI?!?" hurla tout d'un coup Draco, se débattant soudain comme une pucelle en détresse.

"Regarde autour de toi, et la seule chose que tu trouveras sage de faire sera d'attendre le retour de ton fils prodigue, Draco." répondit Harry en marmonnant, habitué à cette impulsivité trop à fleur de peau, irréfléchie et sincère.

"Avec Severus!?"

"Avec Severus."

"Mais Harry!"

"Si les parents devaient choisir qui leur enfant doit aimer, merlin, Draco nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble."

"Mais SEVERUS?!?"

"A vrai dire, je me demande plutôt ce que Severus trouve à notre gamin. Ca m'étonne de lui qu'il se soit entiché d'un Draco junior..."

"Tu fais chier. T'es lourd. T'as pas pris du poids?"

Harry sentit Draco se calmer. Sa respiration, les battements de son coeur, le bruit de son souffle, son odeur corporelle, son haleine, son petit bourrelet en dessous du menton, ses rides près du coin des yeux, tout cela se détendit peu à peu. Ils étaient bien ainsi.

"Il revient dans combien de temps? La dinde sera prête dans trente minutes." grogna Draco en laissant son index faire de petits cercles dans la chevelure toujours aussi indomptable de son mari.

Harry sourit. De tout ce qui peut être cher à un être humain ( à plus forte raison à leur fils, d'un naturel si doux et si sensible), les souvenirs étaient toujours ce qui comptait le plus. Avec des parents aimants, quoiqu'un peu inquiets.

Thomas, même pour l'amour de Severus, n'abandonnerait jamais cette chambre. Ni la dinde de son père, celui qui ne le comprenait qu'avec beaucoup de coups de gueule. Ni les bras de son autre père, celui qui l'écoutait toujours d'une oreille attentive.

"Tu fais chier. Je suis excité!" râla Draco.

Harry sourit très largement.

OoO


End file.
